Jin Kazama VS Siegfried Schtauffen
Jin Kazama VS Siegfried Schtauffen is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Tekken VS Soul Calibur! When two tragic heroes from fighting games meet in battle, who shall be victorious? Interlude Wiz: In fighting games, there is always a badass guy with a tragic story. Boomstick: Like Jin Kazama, the Child of Destiny. Wiz: And Siegfried, the Knight who seeks redemption. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... A Death Battle. Jin Note: This battle only features Human Jin. Moveset: -Regular attacks -Electric Wind God Fist- A powerful electric-charged launcher uppercut. -Wind God Fist- Similar to the EWGF, but without the electricity. -Dragon Uppercut- Tekken's Shoryuken. A slower, but devastating uppercut. -Spinning Demon- A sweeping kick that is great for combos. -Mishima Style 10-Hit Combo- A flurry of attacks ending with a Dragon Uppercut. -4 punches -Left kick -Axe kick -Low right kick -Left-right uppercuts -Dragon Uppercut Boomstick: Holy shit, is this still karate? Wiz: Well, you didn't even announced his feats. Feats Wiz: Jin has defeated a lot of deadly foes, including Ogre, Wang, Kuma, Kazuya, Heihachi and Jinpachi. Boomstick: Some of them even got wrecked SEVERAL TIMES! Wiz: As Devil Jin, he casually destroyed a whole forest. Boomstick: He also shrugged getting shot point blank in the head. Wiz: He's able to beat down tons of Tekken Force soldiers, and he won the 3rd and 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament. Boomstick: He even once beated up Hwoarang so badly that he was hospitalized! Wiz: He one-shotted Azazel with a punch. (That's a pretty impressive feat) Boomstick: Now, he has full control of his Devil Gene, which is stronger than Kazuya's. Faults/Weaknesses Wiz: Although a powerful fighter, Jin has also his faults. Boomstick: Despite resisting, he can get overwhelmed by too much opponents, as seen when he got captured by the Tekken Force. Wiz: And the fact that he sometimes gets cocky may get the best of him. Boomstick: Not to mention that he has been defeated by Hwoarang, Raven and Lars. Wiz: Even though that, he's still the kind of guy you don't mess with. Jin:Pointless. Siegfried Moveset -Quick Backspin Slash -Quick Spin Slash -Armlet Crusher -Sky Splitter/ Chief Hold -Chariot Splitter -Flap Jack -Geist Spinning Low Kick -Charging Hilt/Chief Hold -Kick Rush Vortex -Legendary Testament -And many other combos... Boomstick: Damn, look at this guy's sword! It's FREAKING HUGE! I WANT ONE!!! Wiz: Trying to compensate for something, Boomstick? Boomstick: Yea- I- I mean NO! Wiz: All right, let's get to the feats. Feats Boomstick: Just wielding that sword is a feat! I mean, he's a really skilled swordsman. Wiz: He defeated godly beings like Nightmare and Algol. Boomstick: He's also the only known man who has wielded BOTH Soul Edge and Soul Calibur! Wiz: He managed to escape Soul Edge's curse who controlled his body. Boomstick: The essence of Soul Calibur is still within him, which allows him to manipulate icy crystals. Faults/Weaknesses Wiz: Obviously, Siegfried has downsides too. Boomstick: Due to once having a demonic arm, he occasionally suffers tremors in his right arm. Wiz: He got manipulated by both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, making him a little naive. Boomstick: Aaaaaaand... he's SO DAMN SLOW. His fighting style is made for power and defense, not for speed. Wiz: Despite that Siggy's still a force to be reckoned with. He will be a good opponent for Jin. Siegfried: Forgive me! Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Jin Kazama had heard about a way to get more power. This was about an evil sword, called Soul Edge. It was said to be the most powerful weapon in the world. Jin:"With this, I shall put an end to the Mishima bloodline once and for all!" But as he finally found the sword, he was stopped by a middle-aged man. That man was called Siegfried Schtauffen. Siegfried: "You can't go further. The sword who lays over there is evil. Jin: "I don't care. Power is everything! Siegfried: "You could never understand!" The two of them were glaring at each other, trying to make the other give up. But they were also incredibly stubborn and hard-headed, until Jin, angered, punched Siegfried in the face. Siegfried: "You're going to regret this." Jin: "Don't get in my way." FIGHT! Siegfried recovered from the punch and drew Requiem, his trusty zweïhander. He then smashed its hilt in Jin's stomach, to follow with a kick. Jin almost fell to the ground but recovered. The two of them started trading blows, until Jin surprised Siggy with an Electric Wind God Fist, sending the blonde flying. Crashing to the ground, he tripped Jin with a sweeping kick. He profited of this moment where his opponent was in trouble to slash his chest with Requiem. Blood splattered and Jin was unable to get up. Jin: "I can sense... a holy aura from him... better keep that form..." But he ended his thought when Siegfried stomped at him five times. Jin managed to get up whilst throwing a Spinning Demon, making his opponent fall down to a knee. He then unleashed his fury with the Mishima Style 10-Hit Combo. The two first punches stunned Siegfried. The next one made his nose and lip bloody. The last one made blood gushing from his forehead. Then, the left kick struck the pelvis. Siggy may have had armor, but he still felt the pain... The axe kick awakened the tremors in his arm. The right kick damaged his greeves, making them enter into his flesh. The uppercuts made him spit blood. And... The Dragon Uppercut connected. Jin sent his enemy crashing into a building, making the building itself crash. Siegfried was crushed by the building. K.O.? But he was still alive, barely. Jin could not believe it when he saw the bloodied knight got up. Jin: "How?!" But he quickly regained his calm. This was not good. He had to end this quickly. Siegfried: "There's nothing to say. Ready?" Jin: "Pointless." Jin rushed at Siegfried and started pummeling him with quick attacks, which were deflected by the knight's armor, now in really bad condition. Siegfried slashed at Jin with a Quick Backspin Slash, but he ducked under the blow. Jin then attacked with a Spinning Demon, then followed with a quick combo finishing by an Electric Wind God Fist. The blonde tried to block it, but a tremor in his arm prevented him to react fast enough, and he took full impact. Jin: "You're finished!" Now knocked to the ground, Siegfried had an idea. He tripped Jin and launched him in the air: this was the Flap Jack. He then bashed the Child of Destiny in a wall with a Shoulder Rush, destroying said wall. Then, he hurled him in the air again by performing the Sky Splitter, an overhead slash. Siegfried: "Time to fly!" As he was about to hit the floor, Siegfried stabbed forward. Fortunately, since Requiem doesn't have a sharp edge, it didn't pierce trough Jin's body. However, it did open a new wound. Jin had lost a lot of blood, and so did Siegfried. Panting hard, the two of them got once more in their fighting stances. Siegfried attempted to strike Jin with a dropkick, but he barely dodged it. He returned with a punch, which connected and hit the knight's jaw. Jin: "Time to end this!!!" He then transformed into Devil Jin. He flew high in the air, out of Siegfried's range, and shooted a laser. It left a hole in Siegfried's shoulder. Blood gushed everywhere. Barely standing up, the knight was finished. Knowing this was his chance, Jin rushed forward to finish him... He forgot about the holy essence in his enemy's body. As a last resort, Siegfried prepared his ultimate attack: Legacy Testament. He stabbed his sword in the ground, making icy crystal spikes appearing around. Jin was still charging, so fast that he could not stop himself. SHINK!!! Jin got impaled by a large crystal spike. Seeing Jin slowly agonizing, Siegfried had pity and finished him with a last slash which chopped his head off. Siegfried: "You have fought well. Forgive me!" K.O.! Results Boomstick: Damn, why does Jin keeps losing ALL THE TIME?! Wiz: Well, he may have had the speed advantage, but he was pretty outclassed in other categories. Boomstick: Also, hand-to-hand combat usually doesn't do well against greatswords. Wiz: Siegfried has defeated mightier opponents than Jin, including Nightmare. Boomstick: But Wiz, didn't Jin shrugged off being shotted in the head? Wouldn't that make him more durable than Siegfried? Wiz: No, since Siegfried shrugged off worst that that, having his body torn by the clash between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Boomstick: Looks like Jin has been TEKKEN down. Wiz: The winner is Siegfried Schtauffen. After-Fight Siegfried is seen fighting Kazuya Mishima while Jin's corpse is left there. Advantages and Disadvantages Jin Kazama (Loser) +Faster +Less predictable -Weaker -Less durable -Less experienced Siegfried: Winner +Stronger +More durable +More experienced -Slower -More predictable Trivia -This is Triforce Dude's first Death Battle. -The connection between those two is that both are popular fighting games'protagonists, both have an evil alter ego, both can be viewed as "tragic heroes" and were antagonists in some games in their franchises. -This fight was entirely made on a (bad-working) IPhone. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Triforce Dude Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card